Love It When You Call
by HopeCoppice
Summary: Vlad isn't happy with Bertrand. Slightly inspired by the song of the same name, only then it got away from me a bit. Bertrand/Vlad ship. Slash.


**Random, probably OOC slashy thing. Enjoy. Or don't. Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Not miiiiiiine. If YD was mine there would be more action scenes. Not that kind of action you dirty minded individuals, it's a kid's show.**

Vlad wasn't happy with Bertrand.

That is to say, he could find no fault with the older vampire's work, nor with his manner. He was fairly certain that he wasn't plotting against him behind his back, and it wasn't as if Bertrand wasn't still training him to his usual exacting standards any time Vlad asked.

He'd never had to ask before, though. In fact, just a month or so ago, if anyone had told him that he would be actively seeking his tutor's attention, he'd have laughed in their faces. It had seemed like he couldn't get away from him, having to bunk off of training to spend any time at all like a normal person.

Now, since the Sethius debacle, it seemed to be his own responsibility – his choice – to make his way down to the training room when he needed something. Bertrand was always there, indulging his own obsession with perfection, and when Vlad entered the room he would drop the staff or sword he happened to be practicing with at the time and obediently train him in anything he wanted to learn. If Vlad didn't have anything specific in mind, he offered suggestions, but waited quietly for the Chosen One to make a decision.

This was probably how being the Chosen One was supposed to be – all subservient advisors bowing and scraping – but Vlad didn't like it. Especially from Bertrand, who knew him better than that. His behaviour was worrying; he rarely spoke to anyone about anything other than Vlad's progress, and while he'd never been the life of the party to begin with, he'd noticeably withdrawn from interacting with other members of the household. He definitely wasn't talking to Vlad unless Vlad approached him first or – very occasionally – if he had something urgent to tell him about the vampire world. As time passed, these 'urgent' pieces of information were becoming more and more inconsequential, as if Bertrand just wanted an excuse to approach him, but he would never be drawn into conversation on these occasions.

It couldn't go on. Vlad stood in the training room door and just watched his tutor train for a moment. He seemed to be precision-training with his staff, but that didn't mean there wasn't power behind the blows. If anyone were to get in the way, they'd almost certainly be knocked unconscious. Vlad stayed in the doorway, willing Bertrand not to notice him for just a little longer.

What he really needed, in Vlad's opinion, was a friend; somebody to talk to. He was always so guarded, and it had to be lonely. He didn't seem to think he could have that, as if he felt he didn't deserve it. The Chosen One was determined to show him how wrong he was.

Turning to slam the stick against the punch bag, his arm tracing a neat arc, Bertrand stopped dead as he noticed the younger vampire standing in the doorway.  
"Vlad." He lowered the staff to his side. "What can I do for you?"  
"I wanted to talk to you." Bertrand put his staff on the table and nodded, giving Vlad his full attention. It annoyed him; it reminded him of Renfield around his father. It wasn't _Bertrand_. He hesitated, softening his voice slightly. "Is there something wrong, Bertrand? You can tell me."

He should have expected the reaction he got; Bertrand's frown deepened, his posture stiffened and he looked, well, _offended_.  
"Have I done something to displease you?" What the hell was that? He sounded like some 19th century parlour maid, and he probably _knew_ that better than Vlad did, having no doubt drained a few 19th century parlour maids in his time.  
"That! That's what _displeases_ me. Ever since Sethius, you've been avoiding me, and now when I _do_ see you it's like you've swapped brains with Renfield!" That was a disturbing thought. "You... haven't, right?"  
"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying." His tutor wasn't even looking at him as if he was mad, despite what he was saying. This was ridiculous. He snapped.

"Bertrand! It's me, Vlad. Remember? We used to be friends?" His tutor's brow furrowed again and he held up a hand. "No, of course not. You don't have _friends_. You just hide in here and avoid everyone and never even call me for training any more."  
"After everything..." Bertrand changed tack swiftly. "I didn't want to be an inconvenience-"  
"No, Bertrand, you almost managed to be honest for a moment there. Keep going."

Bertrand stared at him wordlessly for a few moments, as if hoping he'd change his mind, but Vlad stood firm, staring him down. Eventually, the tutor's gaze dropped.  
"After everything I did, I didn't think you'd want me to call-"  
"I love it when you call." They both looked surprised at that. Vlad hadn't meant to say it; hadn't realised it was true until the words were already out. "I mean, when else do we just get to hang out? And I always learned more when it was your idea."  
"Why would you want to 'hang out' with me? I betrayed you."  
"Yes, and now you're being _irritating _about it."

Well, at least that broke through the servile facade as Bertrand snapped at him.  
"Don't you understand? You trusted me and I turned on you. I can't be around you anymore!"  
"And I can't be without you, so we're both in a fine mess, aren't we?"

There was a moment of silence as they both glared at each other.

Bertrand recovered first.  
"You'd do fine without me. We're only practicing what you've already learned now anyway. You're ready to be the Grand High Vampire all on your own."  
"Oh, to hell with being the Grand High Vampire. I miss you, you idiot. You're pretty much the only guy friend I've got these days, and I enjoy spending time with you." That was enough for now, he didn't need to mention the weird dreams.  
"We can't be friends, Vlad. You're the-"  
"-the Chosen One, yeah, I know, and you're the Chosen One's best guy friend. What's the problem with that?"

His tutor seemed stunned for a moment.  
"I... don't have friends."  
"No wonder, if you always do th-"  
"I'm not sure how it works."  
Vlad frowned. "You were doing fine before... before you started avoiding me."  
"I couldn't help it-"  
"Why? Why not, Bertrand? What's so repulsive about me?"

His tutor laughed, a bitter, hollow sound that sounded wrong coming from him.  
"That's far from the problem."  
"Then what is the problem, Bertrand? You've never needed my permission to speak freely before, why start now?"  
"Given the chance I'd do more than speak!"  
"Then do it! Come on, Bertrand! What would you do?" They were circling each other by this point, though Vlad wasn't sure when that had started, and he realised with a start that his fangs were bared, matching Bertrand across the room. He expected him to go for the swords on the table, or perhaps to take a swing at him – no doubt this was some elaborate training ruse, the kind he'd missed so much. "Go on, do it!"

What he didn't expect was for Bertrand to launch himself at him, throwing them both to the ground as Vlad was caught off-guard, and crush his lips against the Chosen One's. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced; never had a kiss been so _bruising_, so _furious_... and yet it wasn't angry, not really. If they weren't both vampires, he'd have said it was heated, as if something had finally built up too much pressure and exploded.

When Bertrand pulled back he half-expected, through his shock, that the older vampire would apologise.  
"There, is that _friendship_ enough for you? Is that proof I don't find you repulsive? Is that enough to get me staked?" Vlad gaped at him.  
"How are you _so angry_?" Bertrand leapt off of him as if he'd been burned, turning away.  
"Of course I'm angry! I thought I'd conquered all those emotions that would make me weak, locked them away, but it turns out I just _hadn't met you_! I'm furious with myself for making things so complicated!"

Vlad stood slowly, trying to keep his voice soothing. He didn't want Bertrand to be angry.  
"It's not complicated. Well, it is, but... We just need to talk about it, that's all."  
Bertrand's shoulders slumped. It seemed he was as exhausted as Vlad was from all this emotional turmoil.  
"Will talking about it make it go away?"  
Vlad shrugged. "I don't know. I hope not."

There was another long silence as Vlad waited anxiously for that to sink in.  
"...What?" He swallowed hard and repeated himself.  
"I hope it doesn't go away." Another pause.  
"Why?" Honestly, he thought his tutor was supposed to be intelligent. Why was he being so slow?  
"Because I've fancied you for ages but I didn't want you to feel like you had to like me back, 'cos... you know, Chosen One." Bertrand turned to face him, clearly confused.  
"But I didn't want you to think your tutor was pressuring you into-"

Oh, to hell with conversation; Vlad got the general idea. He didn't waste any more time before wrapping his arms around Bertrand, head resting on the older vampire's chest.  
"Then let's just go with it, shall we?" And then he kissed him.


End file.
